Leather Linx
by near-goron
Summary: Oneshot; Mello has decided to take care of the attractive redhead, his new hacker - at night, in a bar, with the help of his talk, lips and tongue...  MxM


**A/N: **Hehe, I didn't have my laptop for a week, so I thought about new ideas for MxM fanfics^^ That was the result of it.  
I also wanted to train my writing style a bit since it's always a bit... dragging and clumsy, I guess. So I thought writing something more fresh and dynamic would help.. o_O

This is a MxM oneshot about a meeting of Mello and Matt without that they've known each other from Wammy's House already... Hmm, and Matt's pretty dominant^^I think it suits him.

* * *

**Leather Links  
**

The bar was a gloomy place, dark and only illuminated in the front at the counter. It was crowded by people of different ages and appearances, spread in small groups; anyhow, most of them belonged the same group. A group of Mafia people who were leaded by a very young, energetic blond. Mello sat on one of the chairs in front of the barkeeper, a glass of whisky in front of him and a taunting smile gracing his lips while he was lost in thoughts.

His whole appearance screamed _boss_. Everything around him, from his straight-haired, blond head to his booted toes was clearly telling everyone that he was the one in charge.  
Mello wore his black, tight leather for no other reason – it wasn't a question of which style he preferred, but a question of his outer appearance.  
Looking dangerously dominant like he did, nobody would dare questioning his commands because he was spreading self-confidence with every step he made.

Even though right now, his concentration wasn't focused on himself as usual but on one of his employees. The attractive redhead he had hired as his new hacker sat a few chairs further to his right side and seemed to be chattering with a girl from the bar; his face was turned into Mello's direction since the redhead had turned towards the brunette during their conversation.  
And the blond enjoyed himself watching the clear features of the redhead's face changing in friendly interest and funny charm.

This guy was fascinating Mello so much that he didn't even care about keeping his eyes on the rest of his guys as he should. His name was Matt and he was only with him for a few weeks, but Mello had developed a liking for him. His cool, relaxed air captured him almost as much as his looks.

Because the redhead was, without any denial, extraordinary sexy. Mello had no problem admitting that he was gay in front of other people, partly because a lot was already indicated by his appearance, but he couldn't be sure that everyone he met approved it, especially straight guys often were easily offended.

So, the standing question was whether this cute guy was worth the possible trouble. Mello smiled and kept watching the guy. He was about his age and a few inches taller than him and wore orange tinted goggles over his eyes almost everytime Mello saw him.

Mello pursed his lips and played with the glass in front of him while he tried to figure out whether his little favorite was flirting with the girl or not.

If he was flirting, he could be pretty sure that the redhead was straight. If not, there was at least a very high chance that he was not – because, thinking as rationally as every straight guy would, he would be either a retard or gay to let such a chance pass. Having the job he had, he was forced to spend almost every single minute of his time hidden and undercover.

There were only very few and therefore rare opportunities like today that he was able to get outside. Being so young and having needs like every young man, he probably wouldn't waste such a night.  
Unless he wasn't interested in girls in general but in men.

So Mello tilted his head and checked the guy; he noticed that his hands were lying on the desk, not reaching for the brunette. His smile seemed to be friendly, not alluring or charming. He was only listening to the girl, but instead of faking interest to please her, he just raised his eyebrows or pulled a face when he was bored. Still, even though he was apparently honest, he kept with her for a long time already and laughed a lot to her.

If only his eyes weren't hidden, Mello would've been able to be sure… He was an excellent observer and would detect that guy's intentions surely.  
If only he could see his eyes…

Mello raised his brows and rolled his blue eyes before he continued staring into the redhead's direction.

Suddenly, the redhead's shielded eyes seemed to sway into his direction, straight over the shoulder of the brunette. He felt as if they were resting on him, studying him; he couldn't be sure, though, with the goggles. He kept his eyes fixed on his target and the slight smile on his lips.

The longer the guy seemed to be staring at him past the girl's shoulder without noticing her talk, the more Mello felt his chances rising and excitement rising.

And he couldn't hold back a grin when he finally saw the guy getting up from his chair – and alll he deemed the pretty brunette worthy of was an excusing smile and an absentminded nod while he left her. Mello almost chuckled when the hacker strode towards him without pulling his eyes away from Mello.

The blond turned halfway towards his drink on the counter because his pride forbid him to show his real interest, now that he was sure the hacker would come to him.  
He heard a cough and the redhead sat down on his right side; Mello looked up at him and smiled politely as if he had noticed him only because of the coughing.

For a second, none of them said something until the redhead chuckled darkly.  
"Mello, right?" the redhead shook his head with the messy hair. "What was that show of yours about the whole time?" he asked outright. His voice was deep and full, slightly hoarse. Incredibly sexy.  
Mello raised his eyebrow and hinted a smirk on his lips innocently. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

The redhead chuckled again; he leant in closer towards the blond with a smile. "Don't act like that. Y'know, giving me these naughty looks all the time and observing me with such a perverted smile glued on your face."

Mello grinned contently and felt his hopes rise inside him. Not only was this guy obviously everything else than interested in the girl, but he was also amazingly interesting and advoid.  
"Oh, don't deem your chances too high, kid; I was just in thoughts, y'know." Mello answered coolly.

The redhead crossed his arms. "Looked as if your sweet thoughts were involving me, though." He gave back.

Inside, Mello was cheering. This guy was quite a good catch; he seemed to be on his level at last, and was very much his taste.  
Mello smirked openly. "Oh, I think that was only your own wish thinking mixing up with reality." He returned.

The redhead lifted his chin. He was obviously enjoying Mello's company. "Well, what made you think so, huh?"

Mello pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, let's see… your sweet smiles, your dreamy looks into my direction, your suggestive laughs…" he counted.

The redhead laughed. "By the way, I was talkin' to someone. So, you consider my smile 'sweet', don't you?"

Mello leant forwards, cocking his head to both sides while he acted as if he was studying the redhead's face . "Oh, yeah, incredibly sweet, honey… breathtaking, to be exactly." He answered in a seductively honest tone.

The redhead seemed to be affected because he licked over his lips to restrain a wide grin and to keep his expression calm.  
He put one of his hands on the counter and propped his head on it and let the other crawl on the leather clad leg of Mello, resting on the height of his knee.

"Hmmm… so you _were_ flirting with me?" he asked.

Mello smirked, looking down at the hand on his leg and up to the redhead again. "Successfully, I'd say."

It was hard for Mello to read the reaction of the hacker because he was still wearing his goggles and he couldn't get more than a faint shimmer of his eyes.  
Obviously he was returning the flirt, but Mello had no chance to see in his eyes how serious he was about it.  
He was desperate to see his eyes; he was sure that the redhead would look even more stunning, '_breathtaking',_ when he was able to see his eyes.

His redhead was now pursing his lips and threw back his head. "Well, what should I say? You sure are good-looking." He said in a pondering tone.

Mello opened his mouth to give a cheeky answer, but suddenly the brunette girl the hacker had been talking to appeared next to them.

"Hey." She greeted and glared at the redhead.

He turned towards her and raised his eyebrows.  
"What?" he asked grudgingly.

"You're an idiot! What was that about, playing up to me, then just leave me sitting over there? Why that show if you wanted a guy anyway?" She barked at him.

The redhead frowned at her. "Fuck off, I wasn't making eyes, I was just talking. I walked away 'cause you were fucking annoying me."

The girl glared at him and turned on her high heels, stalking out of the bar wordlessly.  
The redhead looked after her until the door closed and began chuckling with his deep, sexy voice. With a grin on his face he turned back to Mello.  
"Well, that one was easy to shake off!" He remarked.

Mello cocked his head to the side. "Your name's Matt, right?"

The redhead nodded and turned his concentration back to his hand that was lingering on the leather clad thigh. His fingers started stroking it as lightly as possible, tickling Mello alluringly.

"Yeah, I'm the new hacker. Got hired a few weeks ago." He muttered lowly, apparently lost in thoughts, without lifting his head.

Mello was thrilled by the caressing on the one side, but on the other side he suddenly felt ignored. He wanted that hot guy's attention back again, on his face.  
"Yeah, I know. I've been watching you the whole time since then, y'know?" He stated almost boastfully.

His plan worked and the hacker's dark-red haired head shot up to face him again. "What?" He asked with a perplexed laugh.

His reflecting goggles disabled a proper view of his eyes, and Mello longed for seeing them. The eyes were such an important part of the body for him. Moreover, he searched for a chance to touch the redhead and move on to the next step.

The blond leant in towards the redhead and grabbed the straps of the goggles right over the cheeks, resting there only for a moment. The redhead's smile turned into a cheeky smirk; Mello pulled the goggles over the messy red hair and used the chance to let his hand run through it very quickly, brushing gently over the cheek with his fingers on his way back down.

He propped himself on one arm on the counter and examined the young man in front of him with his revealed eyes.

The guy was grinning at him sweetly, almost leering at him; his cheeks were slightly blushing from the touch. Mello cheered once again inside - the beautiful redhead was definitely responding to his efforts; he could already taste the sweet victory.

His eyes were green, very bright, and shining with cockiness. The way they looked was what was called 'a smile that reaches the eyes' – and Mello chuckled when he realized why the hacker kept wearing the goggles over them.  
With eyes hidden, it was so much easier for him to hold up the confident image of himself that he seemed to love so much. Just like the blond used his leather and arrogant appearance.

Now that his eyes were opened, the guy didn't seem to be less confident or even unsure, but it was just easier to read that he was responding to Mello's flirtatious behavior.

Which was an extremely good thing for Mello, though.  
The redhead just kept staring at him with a grin on his lips and raised an eyebrow. "So, what now? Will you just keep staring at me?" He asked to tease him.  
So suggestive.

Mello rolled his eyes at him and leant in closer, very slowly, until his lips almost touched Matt's. The redhead breathed out, letting his warm breath float over Mello's mouth. The blond looked up into the redhead's green eyes and saw them glittering with excitement.

Mello stopped and stretched out his hand to touch Matt's cheek; he gently stroke over it with his fingers, savoring the soft and warm feeling it caused in him before he leant in completely and kissed the redhead passionately.

The second their lips met he was responding to Mello, clearly having been waiting for him. The kiss was full of determination and passion, visible and tastable by the saliva mixing on their warm lips.  
The hacker gripped the soft blond hair and took a strong hold of it, trying to dominate the kiss.

The blond attacked back by reaching behind the other and gripping in the waistband of his jeans over the redhead's ass. He gave it a strong pull to demonstrate his power and Matt answered with a chuckled moan. Mello clenched his hands into the fabric and used his tongue to taste the lower lip of the redhead decidedly, and it took only a moment until Matt responded by allowing him entrance so that their tongues met and melted into each other.

Suddenly the kiss became hotter when their tongues battled for dominance; Mello was the one who would be the natural dominant one, but Matt was eager not to give up too easily.

At some time the redhead started getting out of breath and withdrew his lips. When he pulled back Mello tried to remove his hands from his back as quickly as possible, but he had leant so far forwards to the other chair for the kiss that he lost his balance.

He managed to catch his fall by gripping the hacker and landed on his legs. Matt started laughing hoarsely and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, what a subtle way of telling me you want to drag me into your bed!"

Mello followed his nod and noticed that his hand had grabbed the front of Matt's jeans. He chuckled unvoluntarily and threw his head back with a flip of his blond hair.  
"You just keep on mixing up reality with your dreams, boy." He said haughtily. The hacker laughed again and grabbed the collar of the blond with a playful move.  
"Yeah? You're trying to piss me off?" he purred deeply with an attempt to sound dangerous.

Mello cocked his head. "Errr… Not quite. I wouldn't wanna upset you, honey." He teased.

The hacker slipped down from his bar chair and took a stronger grip on the leather vest.  
"Bastard…" he muttered playfully. "You _are_ tryin' to seduce me, right? All the time!" He accused him.

The blond couldn't hold back a smirk. He _loved_ this game.

He leant in closer, his hands wandering upward and closing around the redhead's hips, resting on his belt. He pulled him closer and stared right into the green, clear eyes in front of him. After only a few moments, the atmosphere around them seemed to change. Every heartbeat while their eyes were connected seemed to heat up the air and fill it with tension, a dangerous sizzle.

He felt how Matt's hand twitched on his chest, as if trying to grab him closer by its own will.

Mello leant in closer and their lips touched for a second time. With longing moves they brushed over each other's lips, soon deepening the kiss with their tongues. Mello started to slide his fingers under the shirt of the redhead, touching the warm skin underneath and caressing it with circling motions. Matt moaned slightly into the kiss.

Suddenly the blond removed his lips from the other, going on to his jaw instead and sucked on the skin passionately.

"'s it okay to... leave now?" the redhead muttered with his hoarse voice. Mello cheered for the third time this night.  
Now he was completely in control of the redhead. He had won his new favorite successfully. And on top of that, this guy seemed to be more than just breathtakingly sexy; Mello was sure that even without the rush of hormones that he was now in due to their kisses and flirting, this hacker would still remain interesting for him.

"C'mon, I'm the boss here, I decide who's allowed to go and when…" he murmured back against the skin of Matt's jaw, already pulling at his hips for him to follow him to the door. The redhead withdrew his jaw decidedly, but only to reach for the blond's leather covered ass and give it a short grab.

"I won't let you drag me like a puppet, y'know?" he remarked and directed the blond towards the door by shoving him. "And by the way-" he leant in a bit closer "- I also won't accept you tryin' to dominate me when we arrived, got me?" he demanded with a sexy, controlling voice that made Mello look forward their arrival even more.

"Gotcha." He replied and gave the redhead's neck a small bite before he sauntered out with his hands around the new hacker's hips, one hand reaching for the goggles on his forehead and pulling them off completely.

* * *

-_What do you think about it? Please review!_


End file.
